


Limits of Friendship

by EmBethMarsh



Category: The Inbetweeners
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBethMarsh/pseuds/EmBethMarsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will knew Simon got excited about when anything Carli related happened to him, but he never thought that his spikey-haired friend would get THAT excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limits of Friendship

Simon had never been so fucking pleased in his entire life. And there was only one thing that could cause him to be beaming with such joy. Carli D'Amato. The girl he lusted after 24 hours a day, every day. No exception. And now she'd practically invited him over to her's for dinner. Well, her mum had invited him as well as the rest of the Cooper family but he was sure that Carli had specifically invited him. The only thing that would make this moment better is sharing it with someone who would hopefully share his excitement. That's why he was currently walking to Will's house. Well, he was almost skipping actually. As soon as he reached the door, everything was essentially a blur of happiness. He didn't even recall Will's mum letting him and then rushing upstairs to Will's room. Per usual, Will was on his laptop doing some revision or something equally as tediously pointless. Of course, he couldn't help but be a little bit distracted when Simon burst into his room with a huge smile on his face. Distracted and, in truth, a little bit scared since Simon was usually quite moody, Will rolled his eyes and spun his chair around,  
“Will, you'll never guess what!” Simon gleefully exclaimed. He was finding this strange level of happiness having somewhat drug like affects what with the psychedelic felicity and blurriness. Will blinked looking incredibly unimpressed, if he began rambling about Carli D'Amato one more time, Will might lose it. There was no need to question “What?” as Simon began digressing whether Will was ready or not, “Carli invited me for dinner, at her house, for dinner, how fantastic is-”  
“Are the rest of your family going?” Will interjected,  
“Well, yeah, but-”  
“Then it's nothing to be so uproarious about!” He snapped; when would his friend realise that Carli was just stringing him along? She had no actual interest in dating Simon at all, she was continuously using him and Simon was too blind with infatuation to see it. Whilst Will was distracted, consumed with thought about how much of a bitch Carli actually was, Simon had received a text and his huge smile slyly returned.  
“Now I can be uproarious, she just asked if I wanted to for a drink after, just me and her.” Will's expression changed from annoyed at the disruption to quite enthralled. Not that Simon was happy at Carli's request, but more because he wanted to know what she wanted this time. But seeing the way that Simon stood up off Will's bed which he'd sat on previously, with an even bigger smile, almost radiating with happiness, Will felt compelled to smile also. If only to keep Simon happy (and hopefully get him out of here quicker). The bespectacled boy stood up, trying to share in Simon's joy,  
“Oh, mate, this is brilliant!” He almost yelled and without either boy knowing precisely why, Simon very quickly placed both of his hands on Will's face and leant down successively kissing him – with passion. Will didn't pull away, he was putting this down to Simon's excitement about Carli. At least he hoped that's why he was excited. Eventually, Simon realised exactly what he was doing and pulled away. But the smile remained on his face. And it was hopefully about Carli. Hopefully.


End file.
